


brighter than the sun

by broikawa



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Adam-Centric, Birthday, Dirty Jokes, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Morning Kisses, Post-The Raven King, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch Swears, Soft Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broikawa/pseuds/broikawa
Summary: adam is good at staring at ronan, pissing ronan off, and ruining surprisesor; happy birthday adam ilysm





	brighter than the sun

**Author's Note:**

> it's!!!!!! my boy's day!!!!!!!!!!!!! i miss him lots

Mornings at the Barns were always,  _ always _ , nice.

This particular morning, though different from all other mornings, was just the same. It was nice. It was a summer morning, one in the early days of the season when it was finally beginning to feel like it was there. It was the morning of the third day of July. It was Adam’s birthday.

The only thing not nice about this particular morning so far, for Adam, was the lack of boyfriend warmth he received when opening his eyes. Most days it wouldn’t bother him, and most birthdays he wouldn’t care much for anything different from all other days of the year, but it was  _ Ronan _ , and Ronan always had ten thousand ways to care about Adam in a day, so it was strange that, today of all days, he woke up alone.

He looked at the clock on the table – only seven-thirty. He felt groggy despite his longer-than-average sleep. The sun was out already, pushing its light through the open blinds of the bedroom and onto Adam’s already warm face. Ronan, if he were there, would probably say something along the lines of, “I’m surprised the sun still has a job if you’re sitting right here.” Then Adam would laugh, shove him in the arm and get a laugh back, then kiss him, softly, on the mouth, then again and again and again, and they’d smile into each other’s lips, a gooey mess of love and giggles and kisses.

Except he wasn’t there.  _ What the fuck, Lynch _ . He got out of bed to find him.

The sun, as bright as it was, didn’t help much with his warmth or lack thereof (thanks, Ronan), so he grabbed the first hoodie off the floor he could find (it wasn’t his) before padding through the hall and down the stairs.

He found Ronan in the kitchen at the stove, headphones over his ears and holding a pan over the cooktop. Adam stopped and looked at him,  _ really _ looked at him, for just a moment. It was his favourite thing, watching Ronan when he didn’t know, and he didn’t get to do it very often. The moments when he wasn’t Ronan, hostile and aggressive, or Ronan, cold and indifferent, or Ronan, sharp and sarcastic – the moments when he was just Ronan. Just a boy with a farm and a bird and a boyfriend and a mostly shitty taste in music (the fact that he, thankfully, listened to Queen was  _ almost _ enough for Adam to forgive him for the fact that he only ever listened to heavy metal and that fucking squash song, but it just wasn’t enough).

He smiled. He was  _ his _ boy with a farm and a bird and a boyfriend.

The second disappointment Adam faced on this sunny summer morning was the face Ronan made when he turned around and saw him. He took off his headphones and let them sit around his neck.

“What are you doing up?” he asked, sounding both curious and annoyed.

He walked to him, finally, arms crossed. “I came to find you.”

“And you couldn’t even be bothered to put on pants?” His hands met Adam’s hips, and Adam’s met his shoulders. Oh, how his voice made him melt. “ _ And _ you stole my hoodie  _ again _ , you thief.”

“Are you complaining?”

“No.” And then he kissed him, softly, on the mouth, then again and again and again. They both smiled. “Good morning,” he said, as soft as he kissed, on the corner of his mouth. He kissed him again.

“Why’d you get up without waking me?” Adam asked.

“I was making you breakfast,” he said, “but you decided to come down and ruin the surprise, asshole.”

“You’re the one who let me wake up alone on my birthday.”

“I had it all planned out, you know.” He stepped backwards, against the counter, pulling Adam along with him.

He raised an eyebrow. “Did you now?”

“Yeah, I did. I was going to come upstairs and wake you up and you’d see the breakfast I got up really fucking early to make for you –”

“Seven isn’t that early, Lynch.”

“Shut it, Parrish.” Adam blushed. “ _ Anyway _ , I’d give you the food and you’d be all,” – he changed his voice, mocking the sigh of a Southern drawl Adam had in his – “‘Oh, Ronan, this is amazing, I love you so much.’ And then you’d eat and then we’d make out all day.”

“We can still do that,” he noted.

“Nope. The surprise is ruined and it’s your fault.”

Adam moved his mouth closer to Ronan’s. “We can still make out, though.”

“Oh, fuck yeah we can. All day, I promise, my lips aren’t coming off yours.” He kissed him again, a little longer this time. “Can I finish making your eggs?”

“Right,” he said, moving away from him. “Yes. You should do that.”

Ronan went back to cooking and Adam found himself a spot to sit on the counter; he bumped his heals on the cabinets idly as he sat. “Go sit on the couch,” Ronan told him, “I’ll bring this out once it’s done.”

“I like watching you cook,” Adam said, head leaning against the cabinet on the wall.

He looked back at him. “Parrish, you absolute sap, let me do this for you.”

“You gonna get mad at me again?” he tried.

If there was anything he liked more than staring at Ronan when he didn’t know, it was pissing him off intentionally. He was good at it, too, and he  _ knew _ he was good at it, which was very good for him and very bad for Ronan. He did it when he wanted something (not very often) and when he wanted Ronan to do something for him (also not very often) and when he wanted Ronan to do something  _ to _ him (more often than he would ever admit) and this instance was, as per usual, the latter of the three.

“Bet you’d love that,” he commented, eyes on the food. “I know what you’re doing.”

“Which is?”

“Pissing me off to get me in your pants.” He was definitely very good at this.

“I’m not wearing any pants,” he continued, fake innocence wrapped around his smile.

“Fuck you, Parrish.”

“Exactly my point, Lynch.”

“Get in the living room, asshole. We can do whatever you want after breakfast.”

Adam hopped off the counted, standing behind Ronan with his arms around his waist. His mouth came up to his cotton-covered shoulder. “Anything?” he inquired.

“Anything you want, babe.”

“Well,” he said, standing up taller to reach his ear, “I was thinking you could take me back to bed.”

Ronan shudder at the feeling of his breath on his ear. “Really?”

“Mhm.”

“And what would we be doing in bed?” he asked.

He gave Ronan’s imagination a moment to run on it’s own, catching his lip between his teeth as he did so. Finally, he said, “Cuddling would be nice.” 

“Fuck off,” Ronan said, rolling his eyes.He turned around. Adam smiled, bigger and brighter than the sun. “Come here, you fucking cute bastard.”

He complied, gladly, accepting his lips on his with complete and utter certainty that he was very much completely in love.

“ _ Go _ ,” Ronan said again, nodding towards the living room. He complied, again, until Ronan reached out to him. “Wait.”

He turned back around. “Do you want me in the kitchen or not?” He asked as he leaned down for another kiss, which he happily accepted.

“Happy birthday,” he said, quiet. He smiled, big and wide like the moon. Another kiss.

“Thank you,” Adam whispered.

They kissed again and again and again, smiling into each other’s lips, a gooey mess of love and giggles and kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> they're so gross the better do cute shit in cdth
> 
> tumblr: etherealparrish


End file.
